


One Last Time

by VoltronIsBae



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day Three: One Last Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronIsBae/pseuds/VoltronIsBae
Summary: One last dance, that's all Keith asks after a busy day.And with this dance, Shiro learns just how much he is loved, and in kind, returns that love to Keith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day three of Sheith Week Unlimited for you guys! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I would recommend playing "I Won't Give Up On Us" by Jason Mraz as you read, because it was the inspiration for this piece!

“Shiro, come on, please. One last time?” He could hear the loud groan coming from the man, who had spread himself across their small couch, with his face buried into a pillow. Keith’s eyes roamed over Shiro’s form, the white dress shirt that was pressed to perfection earlier, now crumpled and wrinkled from the busy day, his black pants faring no better. Where his tie and jacket ended up, he had no clue, but it didn't matter, Shiro would always look handsome to him, no matter the situation.

He could feel his smile grow wider as Shiro finally looked up at him, his eyes full of warmth and tiredness, but he could see the happiness of the day still shine bright deep within them.

“Keith, we've been dancing all night, how about we just cuddle?”

“Oh we will, but you have to dance with me first. One last time, I swear.”

Another sigh escaped from Shiro’s mouth, playful disdain etched across his face.

“You're lucky I love you.” He watched as Shiro slowly rose from the couch before turning to his phone to find the song he had been waiting all night to play. As he searched he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

“What song are you looking for?” Shiro asked. His warm breath tickling his neck, causing him to shiver. A moment later, the song appeared, causing his smile to brighten even more.

“This one.” He placed his phone on the table in front of them before turning to face Shiro. He wish could snap a picture of this moment, of just the two of them in their small apartment, still in their tuxes, their matching gold rings glowing in the low lights, representing their eternal bond they now have, dancing slowly to the music that floated through the room.

“I wanted to play this song at the wedding but I didn’t want Lance to bug me about it… and I wanted this song to be between just us. I want this song to symbolise why I love you. ”

“Keith…”

_When I look into your eyes_   
_It's like watching the night sky_   
_Or a beautiful sunrise_   
_There's so much they hold_   
_And just like them old stars_   
_I see that you've come so far_   
_To be right where you are_   
_How old is your soul?_

“After everything you’ve been through, all the fights, being the leader of our team, losing a year of your life for no reason other than shitty luck, you’ve still come out the kind and caring man that I knew long before all this and fell in love with along the way.” Keith spoke quietly as they swayed to the music. He felt Shiro’s arm tighten around his waist at his words, giving him a sign that he had heard him.

_Well I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_   
_I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up_

“After all of this, the fighting, the pain, being away from our families, without each other, we still stuck together. We’ve both changed so much, and sometimes it was hard to fight and keep going, but with you it made things so much… easier.”

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, all of his emotions creating a whirlwind within his soul. Resting his head against the other man’s chest, he could feel that Shiro’s heart was beating just as fast as his.

_And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating_   
_I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find_

“I remember the week before you left for Kerberos, how excited you were to go out and explore the universe. It sucked that I had to watch you go, but knowing that you were going to live out your dreams, I couldn’t wait to hear the stories you would bring back.”

_'Cause even the stars they burn_   
_Some even fall to the earth_   
_We've got a lot to learn_   
_God knows we're worth it_   
_No, I won't give up_

Keith finally looked up at Shiro, letting his eyes roam his face, from the small smile that graced his face, to the small tear tracks that were running down his cheeks, before he he looked him in the eyes. He felt his heart squeeze at the love and passion that filled the man’s dark gray eyes, and knowing that all of it was for him made his own tears spill.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_   
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_   
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_   
_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_   
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_   
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_   
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_   
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am_

“Keith… without you, I don’t know if I would have ever survived. You let me become your friend first, though it took time and patience, but from that moment, you have always been by my side. You were there for me during our time at the Galaxy Garrison. You supported me in everything I did there, even though it might have hurt you to watch me go, and never believed I was really gone when the Garrison told you I had died.” Shiro released a long sigh, trying to focus himself, needing to say what he could before he lost himself in Keith.

_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_   
_I'm giving you all my love_   
_I'm still looking up, still looking up_

“When I was trapped in that prison, the only way I was able to get through it all, was because of you. The small smile that you gave me when we first met, the color of your eyes as we watched the stars from the roof of that old shack, the way you controlled yourself when we would spar. All of you Keith, that’s what kept me sane in that hell-ish place.”

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_   
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_   
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_   
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

Keith could feel his tears fall faster down his cheeks, the love from the man that he now called his husband making it impossible. He felt the coolness of Shiro’s metal hand cup his cheek, his thumb brushing away the tears that continued to fall.

“There is still so much for us to do in the universe, Keith, but I can’t wait to do it all with you by my side. I love you so much.” With that, Shiro pulled Keith into a kiss, one that represented all of his love and passion for him, and Keith responded in kind. A moment later, Keith pulled away slightly, lips still ghosting over Shiro’s own.

“I love you, Takashi Shirogane.”

“I love you, Keith Kogane.”

_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_   
_I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up_

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Orbit


End file.
